Mianhae Saranghae
by Gygit93
Summary: Jaejoong bahkan semua orang tahu jika Yunho sudah mempunyai calon tunangan. Namun, Jaejoong menghiraukan kenyataan itu. Ia selalu menempeli Yunho kemanapun. Bahkan ia tak malu bersikap manja pada Yunho meski di depan Ahra sekalipun. Dan anehnya Yunho tidak pernah menolak. Walau itu selalu membuat hati Ahra sakit/bad summary/TWOSHOTS
1. Chapter 1

**Mianhae... Saranghae...**

**Title : Mianhae... Saranghae...**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Two shots**

**Warning : GS, OOC, TYPO, etc**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Dan cerita ini asli milik saya.**

**CERITA INI AKU DAPAT DARI MIMPIKU LUSA KEMARIN MALAM. SERIUSAN, TERSERAH KALIAN MAU PERCAYA APA GAK. YANG JELAS AKU TIDAK MENJIPLAK ATAU MENIRU DARI SIAPA DAN APAPUN. TIDAK SAMA PERSIS SAMA MIMPUKU KARENA AKU MENAMBAHKAN BEBERAPA BAGIAN.**

**OH IYA UNTUK FF-KU YANG LAIN KALAU KALIAN MASIH BERMINAT TUNGGU AJA LANJUTANNYA. KALAU TIDAK ADA HALANGAN RINTANGAN MEMBENTANG TAK JADI MASALAH DAN TAK JADI BEBAN PIKIRAN #Halah kaya ost sunggokong aje# MINGGU DEPAN AKU UPDATE.**

**OKE JANGAN BANYAK DUIT, EH? OMONG MAKSUDNYA EHE.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **1-**

.

.

.

**-Someone POV-**

Aku memiliki waktu terbatas berada di dunia ini. Saat usiaku baru menginjak 7 tahun seseorang dengan seragam putih dan sebuah stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya mengatakan bahwa tidak ada pengobatan yang benar-benar dapat membantu menghentikan penyakit jantungku. Aku hanya memiliki waktu yang singkat untuk bisa bertahan hidup. 17 tahun, itu adalah batas waktu yang kumiliki.

Bagaikan kembang api, muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Walaupun masih kecil tapi aku mengerti arti dari setiap kata yang diucapkan orang berseragam putih itu. Namun, meski begitu aku tidak menangis. Entahlah air mataku sepertinya enggan untuk keluar.

Berbeda dengan Eomma, walau tidak di depanku diam-diam dia selalu menangis. Padahal Eomma adalah sosok wanita yang tangguh dan kuat. Bahkan setelah Appa meninggal karena kecelakaan saat umurku 3 tahunpun Eomma tidak menangis. Eomma terlihat sangat tegar dan kuat di hadapan para pelayat yang datang memberi ucapan bela sungkawa. Tapi Aku tahu jika hatinya saat itu sakit dan terluka lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Walaupun sifat Eomma sangat menjengkelkan dan selalu sok kuat di hadapan semua orang termasuk aku, tapi Eomma sebenarnya adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh. Sejak itulah aku memutuskan akan menjaga dan melindungi Eomma dari segala rasa sakit. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Eomma menangis lagi. Aku bertekad akan menjadi orang yang kuat seperti Eomma. Dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan airmata apapun yang terjadi baik di masa sekarang sampai batas waktu yang diberikan tuhan untukku habis.

Namun dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya...

Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?

Berapa banyak rasa sakit dan penderitaan akan aku miliki?

Berapa lama aku akan terus membebani Eomma?

Berapa banyak orang yang nanti akan aku bebani?

Apa yang akan terjadi ketika aku mati nanti?

Apa benar aku mampu menjadi sosok yang kuat?

Dan...

Dapatkah aku merasakan 'cinta'?

-**Someone POV End-**

.

.

.

Pluk

"Aw!" Jerit Jaejoong saat seseorang melempar sebuah penghapus papan tulis mengenai kepalanya.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong. Beraninya kau tidur saat pelajaranku!" Bentak Lee Sonsaengnim.

"Ah! Maaf Sonsaengnim Joongie ketiduran." Ucap yeoja berambut panjang itu sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit akibat lemparan penghapus yang dilayangkan Lee Sonsaengnim tadi.

"Kali ini kumaafkan, tetapi jika lain kali kau tidur saat pelajaranku lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkanmu dari kelas."

"Ne Sonsaengnim..."

Semua teman sekelasnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang kedapatan tertidur saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Kecuali, seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang duduk disebelahnya hanya terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang sungguh sangat lucu di matanya.

.

.

.

Ding dong

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas 2-1 berhamburan keluar menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan semenjak pagi tadi.

"Yunnie~! Ayo kita makan. Hari ini Joongie membuatkan bekal spesial untuk Yunnie. Tapi, Joongie tidak yakin dengan rasanya karena ini pertama kalinya Joongie memasak. Jadi, kalau rasanya aneh atau tidak enak Yunnie buang saja." Celoteh Jaejoong, kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal yang terbungkus kain merah pada seorang namja tampan bermata musang yang tengah memasukkan buku dan peralatan tulisnya pada kolong meja.

Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Jaejoong, ia terkejut saat menemukan jari tangan kiri Jaejoong penuh dengan plester dan luka goresan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat luka di kedua tangan putih itu. Entah luka goresan pisau ataupun cipratan minyak panas ketika sedang memasak.

Yunho mengambil kotak bekal itu dari tangan Jaejoong lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, "Jangan membuatkanku bekal lagi. Dan Jangan memasak." Ujar Yunho dingin.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka, Boo!" Yunho memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya tepat di depan wajah cantik gadis itu, "Lihat! Tanganmu terlihat jelek sekali. Penuh dengan plester dan luka dari cipratan minyak di sana-sini. Bagaimana kalau lukanya meninggalkan bekas. Kau itu perempuan!"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merah merekahnya sebal, "Huh! Yunnie tidak usah cemas Leeteuk Imo sudah mengoleskan salep penghilang bekas luka tadi pagi."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka jika kau terluka." Dengus Yunho.

Jaejoong menarik kedua sudut bibir merahnya ke atas mengukir sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis, "Kalau begitu, apa Yunnie sudah mulai mencintai Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

Yunho tersentak dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Mianhae... Jawabanku tetap sama. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai..."

"Adik saja, kan. Joongie sudah bosan mendengarnya." Kesal Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merah Apelnya.

"Mianhae..."

"Gwenchana. Asalkan Yunnie tetap berada disamping Joongie dan ada saat Joongie butuhkan, Joongie tetap senang..." Balas Jaejoong. "Tapi Joongie tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuat Yunnie jatuh cinta pada Joongie. Hehe..." Lanjutnya dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal semangat.

"Kau ini..." Kekeh Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Jaejoong lembut.

"Kya! Yunnie! Berhenti mengacak-acak rambut Joongie." Pekik Jaejoong, menyingkirkan tangan Yunho di atas kepalanya dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Aigo, Boojae-ku imut sekali kalau sedang marah."

"Sudahlah cepat makan bekalnya. Bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi."

"Ne~ 'My Princess Lily'."

Yunho membuka kotak bekal yang tadi diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Namun pandangan matanya berubah horror ketika melihat isi dari kotak bekal itu. Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja nasi putih yang tidak tertata dengan rapi, tiga buah tomat ceri yang berubah warna dari merah menjadi coklat, beberapa sosis yang dipotong asal tidak berbentuk, telur gulung yang sudah gosong, dan terakhir adalah tempura yang masih setengah matang.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yunho mengacungkan sebuah makanan berbentuk bulat dengan lingkaran kecil berwarna coklat yang terselip di sumpitnya.

"Tomat ceri. Masa Yunnie tidak tahu."

"Kau bilang ini apa. Tomat?" Tanya Yunho memastikan takut-takut telinganya bermasalah, "Setahuku semua jenis tomat berwarna merah. Tapi kenapa ini berwarna coklat? Apa ini tomat jenis baru? Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"YA-"

"Yunho!" Seru seorang yeoja memotong kalimat yang akan Jaejoong lontarkan. "Eoh, Ahra ada apa?" Tanya Yunho pada yeoja itu.

Tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Yunnho yeoja bernama Ahra itu berjalan menghampiri bangku yang ditempati Yunho dan Jaejoong, lalu memutar kursi yang berada di depan bangku Yunho kebelakang dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi itu.

"Yunho. Umma menyuruhku memberikan bekal ini padamu. Kata Umma kau harus memakannya sampai habis. Kalau tidak Umma akan mencubit hidungmu saat kau berkunjung ke rumah kami." Katanya. Lalu menyerahkan kotak bekal yang di bawanya pada Yunho.

"Gomawo. Sampaikan pada Ahjuma, jangan khawatir aku akan memakannya."

"Ne, akan kusampaikan," Ujar yeoja itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Joongie aku titip Yunho padamu, jangan biarkan dia genit pada yeoja lain. Kalau sampai itu terjadi kau pukul saja kepalanya dengan keras."

"YA! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Bantah Yunho cepat membuat Jaejoong dan Ahra terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Hanya antisipasi saja." Ucap Ahra sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua di dalam kelas.

Sret

Jaejoong mengambil kotak bekal miliknya dari Yunho dan menutupnya kembali.

"YA! Boo! Kenapa kau mengambil kotak bekalnya kembali!" Sontak Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa. Ini milik Joongie bukan milik Yunnie. Jadi, Joongie berhak mengambilnya kembali."

"Tadi kau sudah memberikannya padaku, kan. Jadi, sekarang itu milikku!"

"Tapi Ahra sudah memberi Yunnie bekal. Jadi, makan saja bekal dari Ahra. Lagipula bekal buatan Joongie pasti tidak enak dan tampilannya tak sebagus bekal yang di berikan Ahra itu."

Sret

Dengan sekali sentak Yunho berhasil merebutnya kembali dari tangan Jaejoong.

"YA! Yunnie, kembalikan."

"Tidak mau!" Dengan cepat Yunho membuka kotak bekalnya dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Boo, kenapa telur gulungnya terasa pahit." Ujar Yunho sambil mengunyah telur gulung di dalam mulutnya.

"Joongie, kan sudah bilang jangan memakannya. Makan saja bekal dari Ahra." Dengus Jaejoong. Tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak peduli, ia seolah menulikan telinganya dan terus saja memakan bekal Jaejoong sampai habis tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong putri tunggal Kim Heechul seorang desainer ternama yang sudah dikenal di seluruh dunia dengan desain bajunya yang sangat unik dan menarik. Membuat beberapa artis terkenal Hollywood pun banyak yang memakai rancangannya.

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang yeoja cantik bermata bulat, kulit seputih salju, bersifat polos, rambut panjang hitam legam, dan bibir merah seperti kulit Apel. Sifatnya sangat ceria dan ramah pada siapapun membuat banyak orang menyukainya, tetapi ia sangat manja pada Ibunya dan Yunho. Dia dijuluki 'Princess Lily' karena kebiasaannya yang selalu membawa setangkai bunga lily setiap hari.

Jung Yunho seorang namja tampan yang sangat populer dikalangan gadis-gadis. Ia memiliki rahang yang tegas, berkulit tan, tubuh proporsional, bibir berbentuk hati, dan tinggi di atas rata-rata. Selain itu ia juga dikenal sangat baik, ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun menjadikannya mempunyai banyak teman. Ia adalah putra sulung dari Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung, pemilik dari Jung Corp perusahaan terbesar di Korea.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kim Jaejoong sangat mencintai Jung Yunho. Seluruh penghuni Seoul Senior High School pun tau. Setiap hari Jaejoong selalu memberi Yunho bunga lily sebagai ungkapan perasaanya. Yunho menerima bunga itu tapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Yunho selalu beralasan hanya menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adik saja tak lebih. Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit jika Yunho sudah menolaknya, namun ia orang yang pantang menyerah. Tak bosan-bosannya ia terus memberi Yunho bunga dan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Karena ia yakin suatu saat Yunho pasti akan menyukainya.

Jaejoong tau bahkan semua orang juga tahu jika Yunho sudah mempunyai calon tunangan yaitu Go Ahra putri dari teman Ayah Yunho. Meski begitu Jaejoong menghiraukan kenyataan itu. Jaejoong selalu menempeli Yunho kemanapun, bahkan ia tak segan-segan bersikap manja pada Yunho meski di depan Ahra sekalipun. Dan anehnya Yunho tidak pernah menolak atau menegur kelakuan Jaejoong itu. Ia malah merespon semua sifat Jaejoong itu. Semua orang yang melihat itu waktu pertama kali memang sedikit merasa ganjal karena biar bagaimanapun Ahra adalah calon tunangan Yunho bukan Jaejoong. Tapi, karena Ahra sepertinya tidak keberatan dan cuek-cuek saja merekapun akhirnya membiarkannya saja. Toh, itu bukan urusan mereka.

Namun mereka tidak tahu jika hati Ahra sebenarnya merasa sakit saat mereka bersama. Yunho selalu lebih mementingkan Jaejoong daripada dirinya, Yunho selalu lebih memerhatikan Jaejoong daripada dirinya, Yunho selalu peduli pada Jaejoong dibanding dengannya, Yunho selalu menuruti apapun yang Jaejoong mau dan masih banyak lagi selalu, selalu yang Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah kencan berdua antara Yunho dan Ahra namun, Jaejoong merengek ingin ikut. Jadilah sekarang mereka pergi bertiga ke Time Zone.

"Kyaa! Yunnie, Joongie mau boneka gajah itu." Tunjuk Jaejoong pada sebuah boneka besar yang dipajang di sebuah rak.

"Oke! Let's go!"

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju sebuah permainan menembak bebek meninggalkan Ahra yang berdiri mematung melihat kepergian mereka.

'Selalu saja begini...' Batin Ahra.

.

.

.

Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah caffe setelah seharian bermain.

"Hahaha... Yunnie kau lucu sekali. Lihat, kau terlihat gendut difoto ini." Ujar Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Coba lihat."

Jaejoong menunjukan sebuah foto pada Yunho, "Kau benar aku terlihat gendut dalam foto ini. Kalau begitu aku akan diet mulai sekarang."

"Yunnie tidak usah diet. Menurut Joongie, Yunnie terlihat lebih tampan dengan tubuh seperti ini. Dan juga pelukan Yunnie jadi lebih hangat." Pendapat Jaejoong.

"Begitukah. Tapi, bagaimana menurutmu Ahra-ya?" Tanya Yunho pada Ahra yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja sambil meminum milk shake-nya.

"Kurasa Joongie benar. Kau lebih tampan dengan tubuhmu seperti itu." Komentar Ahra tanpa melihat pada Yunho.

"Hey! Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja. Lihat sini."

Yunho menarik dagu Ahra lembut, "Jangan menunduk lagi." Ujar Yunho membuat Ahra tersenyum kecil.

Jaejoong menatap nanar perhatian yang Yunho berikan pada Ahra. Ingin sekali ia berteriak melarang Yunho agar jangan memerhatikan orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi, ia bisa apa. Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Yunho. Dan ia hanya teman masa kecil saja untuk Yunho tidak lebih.

"Yunho, besok malam kau jangan lupa ke rumahku. Karena selain makan malam, orang tua kita juga akan membahas tanggal pertunangan kita." Ujar Ahra memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ne, arrasho."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdenyut sakit ketika mendengar kalimat Ahra. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada boneka gajah di pangkuannya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan berubahan sikap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba diam. Tangannya kemudian terulur dan mengusap-usap rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Waeyo? Kau kenapa, emp?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata besar bulatnya yang menggemaskan, "I...itu apa aku boleh ikut?"

Ahra tersentak mendengar permintaan Jaejoong itu. "Ne, kau boleh ikut." Dan ia semakin terkejut dengan jawaban Yunho pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Yunho memperbolehkan Jaejoong ikut makan malam antara keluarganya dan Yunho. Selama ini ia masih bisa membiarkan Jaejoong berdua dengan Yunho dan selalu ikut ketika ia akan berkencan dengan Yunho. Tapi, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan menurutnya. Namun, jika ia berbicara pada Yunho akan sangat percuma, karena Yunho selalu membela Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah acara makan malam yang sudah direncanakan keluarga Jung dan Go yang di adakan di kediaman keluarga Go. Mr. Mrs. Jung dan Ji Hye –anak bungsu mereka- kini sedang menunggu Yunho di dalam mobil.

"Anak itu, apa saja yang dilakukannya di dalam sana. Kenapa lama sekali." Keluh Mr. Jung.

"Mungkin ia ingin terlihat tampan di depan calon tunangannya, yeobo." Kekeh Mrs. Jung.

"Aish! Dia kan memiliki gen-ku. Jadi, dengan tampilan seperti apapun dia pasti akan terlihat tampan sepertiku." Sahut Mr. Jung narsis.

Mrs. Jung dan Ji Hye hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ke narsisan Mr. Jung.

Orang yang mereka tunggupun akhirnya datang dan ia langsung menghampiri mobil yang ditumpangi Ayah dan Ibunya, "Appa! Eomma! Kalian pergi duluan saja nanti aku menyusul."

"Kenapa tidak bersama saja? Kau mau kemana? Jangan-jangan kau mau kabur, ya!" Curiga Mr. Jung.

"Appa, aku tidak akan kabur. Pokoknya kalian duluan saja nanti aku menyusul."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Tapi, jangan sampai terlambat. Arachi." Ucap Mrs. Jung.

"Ne, Eomma."

.

.

.

Saat ini keluarga Jung dan Go tengah menyantap hidangan makan malamnya dengan hening. Semua yang berada di sana sedikit merasa canggung dengan kehadiran seorang yeoja cantik bermata bulat yang duduk di samping Yunho.

Mereka tidak menyangka Yunho ternyata membawa Jaejoong pada acara makan malam antar calon besan ini. Namun, karena gadis itu sudah ada di sini mereka bisa apa. Mengusirnya? Itu sangat tidak sopan sekali, lagipula mereka masih punya sikap sopan santun pada tamu. Walaupun tamu tak di undang.

.

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Ji Hye dan Ahra kini berada di halaman belakang keluarga Go. Mereka duduk dibangku yang tersedia di sana. Menikmati secangkir teh atau hanya sekedar berceloteh di malam yang tidak sedikit terasa dingin.

"Yunnie!" Panggil Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho menghentikan obrolannya dengan Ahra dan memandang Jaejoong, "Waeyo, Boo?"

"Joongie ingin pipis." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Eoh kau ingin pipis? Kalau begitu ayo kuantar." Yunho hendak berdiri dari duduknya namun, Ahra menarik ujung jas Yunho, "Yunho! Biar Ji Hye saja yang mengantar Joongie. Kau temani aku di sini." Ujar Ahra.

"Tapi-"

"Ahra Eonnie benar. Oppa temani Ahra Noona saja di sini. Joongie Eonnie biar aku yang antar." Potong Ji Hye.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Yunho akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Mr. Jung, Mrs. Jung bagaimana kalau acara pertunangannya 2 bulan lagi?"

Sayup-sayup Jaejoong mendengar suara Mr. Go di ruang tengah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya membuat Ji Hye yang berada di sampingnya mengernyit bingung.

"Eonnie, ada apa?" Tanya Ji Hye.

"Ji Hye-ya kau kembali saja tidak usah mengantarku." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Eonnie kan tidak tahu toiletnya di mana. Biar aku antar."

"Tidak usah nanti aku akan tanyakan saja pada pelayan di sini."

Ji Hye sedikit heran namun ia mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Eoh! Ji Hye-ya kenapa kau ke sini sendiri? Mana Boo Jae?" Tanya Yunho heran melihat Ji Hye datang tanpa Jaejoong.

"Joongie Eonnie menyuruhku kembali. Katanya ia bisa sendiri ke toilet." Jawab Ji Hye sambil mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kursi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong datang dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan sayu.

"Yunnie, Joongie ingin pulang sekarang." Ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Waeyo?" Kaget Yunho.

"Joongie capek ingin tidur..." Manja Jaejoong.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, "Ahra maaf aku harus mengantarkan Joongie pulang." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ahra, Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong dan membawanya meninggalkan Ahra dan Ji Hye berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Ahra keesokkannya Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah. Pihak keluarga mengatakan kalau Jaejoong dan keluarganya pergi ke Bussan untuk mengunjungi makam Ayahnya di sana.

Yunho sedikit merasa ganjal dengan itu. Karena setahunya peringatan kematian Ayah Jaejoong sudah lewat satu bulan yang lalu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang kelasnya. Biasanya dia akan terlihat bersemangat dan tidak lupa menyapa semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Namun, entah kenapa hari ini –setelah absen selama 1 minggu- dia tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Ia terus saja menundukkan kepalanya saat berjalan hingga menubruk beberapa orang yang berada di depannya. Semua orang yang melihat sikap Jaejoong yang tidak biasanya itu tercengang –tidak percaya-. Mereka yang menyapanya hanya dibalas Jaejoong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Bruk

Tubuh jaejoong terjatuh cukup keras hingga tulang ekornya membentur dinginnya lantai dengan keras. Jaejoong meringis sakit. Ia hendak bangkit namun, tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kirinya dengan keras. Membuatnya terjatuh kembali di atas lantai.

"YA! Bitch! Kali ini kau sudah sangat keterlaluan." Desis seorang yeoja di depan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat tiga orang yeoja berdiri di depannya.

"YA! KAU DENGAR TIDAK!" Teriak Yeoja itu. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong agar berdiri.

"Dengar kesabaranku sudah mencapai batasnya. Sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan Yunho karena dia adalah tunangan Ahra."

"Joongie tahu. Tapi... Maaf Tiffany-sshi Joongie tidak bisa."

"Kau memang manusia yang tidak tahu malu sekali, hah. Tidak seharusnya kau ikut saat acara makan malam keluarga Jung dan Go. Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kau tahu Yunho itu calon tunangan Ahra tapi, kau selalu menempel pada Yunho seperti kotoran dan membuat Yunho selalu memerdulikanmu dibanding Ahra calon tunangannya. Aku kesal melihatnya kau selalu manja pada Yunho dan si bodoh Ahra malah membiarkan kalian terus bersama kemana-mana. Kau itu bukan siapa-siapa tapi kau setiap detik, menit, dan hari selalu memonopoli Yunho. Dan, anehnya Yunho tidak menolakmu dia malah membiarkanmu berada di sisinya dan Ahra calon tunangannya tidak dipedulikan. APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA RASA MALU? APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA HATI?" Marah Tiffany dengan nafas yang memburu menahan emosinya.

"Mianhae... Joongie memang tidak tahu diri. Lalu kau mau apa? Memukul Joongie? Ayo pukul saja Joongie tidak takut." Tantang Jaejoong berani

"KAU! AKU MUAK DENGAN TAMPANG POLOSMU ITU!"

Tiiffany hendak melayangkan kembali tangannya pada pipi putih Jaejoong. Namun, seseorang sudah mencekal pergelangan tangannya terlebih dulu.

"APA-APA KAU!" Teriak seseorang itu.

"Cha...Changmin!" Sontak Jaejoong dan Tiffany terkejut.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti silakan tanyakan saja, oke?**

_**Gygit93, 04 Desember 2013 **_

_**10:30 AM**_


	2. Chapter 2 (END)

**Mianhae... Saranghae...**

**Title : Mianhae... Saranghae...**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Two shots**

**Warning : GS, OOC, TYPO, etc**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Dan cerita ini asli milik saya.**

**MIANHAE JEONGMAL MIANHAE ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATENYA.**

**Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menelantarkannya tapi, aku benar-benar disibukkan dengan banyaknya tugas akhir yang menumpuk. Entah kenapa mood dan ideku saat akan menulis ff ilang begitu saja DAN BARU MUNCUL SEKARANG SAAT SAYA LAGI MENJALANKAN UAS. #miris**

**Untuk FF aku yang lain tenang saja aku PASTI AKAN BERTANGGUNG JAWAB UNTUK MENERUSKANNYA SAMPAI AKHIR. Jadi, bagi kalian yang masih ingin membaca lanjutannya tunggu saja setelah aku SELASAI UAS SABTU DEPAN.**

**Oke deh langsung saja...**

"**..." Percakapan dengan tulisan Bold itu berarti percakapan dalam bahasa Inggris (maaf ya karena daku tidak pintar bahasa Inggris)**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**-Chapter** **2 (END)-**

.

.

.

Changmin menghempaskan pergelangan tangan Tiffany dengan kasar dan menatapnya tajam, "Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Joongie _Noona_ aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyakitimu lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan padanya. Sekalipun kau seorang _yeoja_." Ucapnya sebelum membawa Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Tiffany dan kedua temannya yang berwajah pucat.

Tiffany memandang punggung Jaejoong dengan pandangan menusuk sambil memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya yang memerah karena cekalan tangan Changmin yang begitu kuat.

"KIM JAEJOONG AKU SEMAKIN MEMBENCIMU" Jeritnya.

.

.

.

"Ahhh!" Jaejoong meringis ketika jari panjang Changmin mengoleskan salep penghilang bengkak di pipi kirinya.

Changmin yang merasa telah menyakiti Jaejoong kemudian menjauhkan jarinya dari pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah dan sedikit bengkak itu, "_Mian_, apa aku terlalu kasar?" Tanya Changmin memandang Jaejoong dengan raut wajah cemas.

"_Ani,_ kau bahkan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir merah _ranumnya_ bermaksud meyakinkan Changmin agar tak terlalu mencemaskannya.

Suasana menjadi hening dalam uks yang hanya dihuni dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu. Karena baik Jaejoong maupun Changmin hanya terdiam tidak melakukan apapun. Lama terdiam Changmin lalu mengambil kotak obat disamping Jaejoong yang duduk di atas kasur kemudian bangkit berdiri berniat mengembalikan kotak obat itu ke tempatnya.

"Aku memang _yeoja_ yang tidak tahu diri..."

Ucapan Jaejoong berhasil membuat langkah kaki Changmin terhenti. Tanpa membalikan badan ia berdiri diam, menunggu kalimat yang akan Jaejoong lontarkan selanjutnya.

"...mencintai _namja_ yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Terlebih namja itu juga tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Selama lima tahun ini ia hanya menganggapku sebagai _dongsaeng_ saja tak lebih. Tapi aku yang bodoh dan tak tahu diri ini terus saja mengejar-ngejarnya. Aku _yeoja_ egois yang tidak tahu malu ini selalu mengekori _namja_ itu kemanapun ia pergi dengan ataupun tanpa kekasihnya. Tapi...aku tidak peduli pandangan orang lain, tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan kekasihnya, tidak peduli _namja_ itu merasa terganggu atau tidak dengan kehadiranku selama ini. Aku hanya...hanya ingin _namja_ itu melihatku dan membalas perasaanku sebelum..."

Sejenak Jaejoong menghentikan kalimatnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata _doe_ indahnya yang tertutup dan kedua tangannya mencekram sprai yang di dudukinya dengan erat, "Sebelum...sebelum aku-"

Grep

Changmin tiba-tiba berbalik dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, "Sssttt... _Keumanhae_." Ucapnya sambil membelai rambut halus Jaejoong dalam dekapan lembutnya, "Aku tidak ingin melihat mutiara hitam _Noona_ mengeluarkan cairan bening untuk pertama kalinya."

Jaejoong tersentak dengan penuturan yang dilontarkan Changmin barusan. Ia kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut Changmin dan membalas pelukan Changmin dengan erat.

"_Ania_, kau salah. Air mataku bukannya tidak ingin keluar tapi... Aku hanya sudah lupa cara untuk mengeluarkannya."

Changmin semakin merengkuh Jaejoong dengan erat begitu mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut _yeoja_ yang sangat ia sayangi itu tanpa menyadari sepasang mata _musang_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan di balik pintu uks yang terbuka sedikit.

.

.

.

Insiden Jaejoong dan Tiffany pagi tadi santer terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah tak terkecuali Ahra. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi ia langsung menemui Jaejoong di kelasnya dan meminta maaf atas nama dirinya dan juga Tiffany. Ia datang hanya seorang diri karena Tiffany enggan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun itu semua salahnya karena sudah menceritakan waktu itu pada Tiffany dan membuat temannya itu semakin murka pada Jaejoong

.

.

.

Libur musim dingin telah tiba. Junsu sahabat Jaejoong mengajak Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, dan tentu saja Yoochun kekasihnya untuk berlibur ke _Resort_ keluarganya yang berada di pulau Jeju. Jaejoong sangat senang sekali dengan liburan kali ini karena untuk pertama kalinya ia dibolehkan Heechul pergi ke tempat jauh. Entah ada angin apa dengan _Eomma_-nya yang cerewet itu. Biasanya Heechul akan melarang Jaejoong pergi ke tempat yang terlalu jauh. Bisa dibilang ia sangat _protektif_ pada putri satu-satunya itu. Ia hanya diperbolehkan pergi disekitaran Kota Seoul saja.

.

.

.

_**-Jaejoong POV-**_

Akhirnya _Eomma_ mengizinkanku pergi ke pulau Jeju. Selama ini _Eomma_ selalu melarangku pergi jauh. Jangankan ke pulau Jeju keluar kota Seoul saja aku tidak pernah. _Eomma_ memang terlalu _over protektif_ padaku membuatku kadang-kadang sedikit jengkel dengan sikapnya itu. Kami sampai di Jeju sekitar pukul 21.47 malam. Pengukur suhu menunjuk angka 5 _derajat_ _celsius_, sehingga udara diluar ruangan terasa lebih dingin dan menusuk tulang. Untung saja _Van_ hitam milik _Resort_ keluarga Junsu sudah datang dari tadi jadi, kami tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama di bandara dengan suhu yang rendah. Bisa-bisa kami mati kedinginan jika itu sampai terjadi.

Setibanya di _Resort_ kami lalu membereskan barang bawaan kami yang tidak terlalu banyak karena kami hanya akan tinggal 3 hari saja di sini. Aku sekamar dengan Junsu tentu saja karena kami _yeoja_, begitupun ketiga teman _namja_ kami mereka juga sekamar.

.

.

.

Kami berlima tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu liburan kami di pulau Jeju yang hanya 3 hari ini. Kami semua berjalan-jalan mengitari kota di pulau Jeju. Selain itu kami pun mendatangi festival kebudayaan, lalu jalan-jalan sambil membeli berbagai makanan –kuliner- ataupun pernak-pernik, kami juga pergi ke tempat-tempat wisata yang menyajikan pemandangan yang sungguh sangat menakjubkan.

_**-Jaejoong POV End-**_

.

.

.

Di hari kedua Jaejoong mengajak Yunho bermain _Ski_ yang berada di _Resort_ keluarga Junsu. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sudah mengajak Junsu dan Yoochun tapi mereka berdua menolak dengan alasan capek sedangkan, Changmin setelah sejak siang tadi ia tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Mungkin mencari makan. Ck ck, dasar _Monster Food_.

"Huwaaa...indahnya!" Jaejoong berlari-lari kecil di atas salju yang sangat tebal.

"Boo! Pakai dulu sarung tanganmu!" Seru Yunho. Dengan susah payah ia menghampiri Jaejoong sambil membawa peralatan _Ski_ dan sarung tangan milik Jaejoong di kedua tangannya.

Ketika Yunho sudah berada tepat di depannya, Jaejoong lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Yunho. Mengerti dengan maksud Jaejoong, Yunho kemudian menyimpan peralatan _Ski_-nya di atas salju dan memakaikan Jaejoong sarung tangan.

Cup

"_Gomawo_~" Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali Jaejoong mencium pipinya tetapi, ia selalu saja merasa terkejut dan jantungnya selalu bergetar halus setelahnya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang sedang kesusahan memasang papan _Ski_ di kakinya. Bibir hatinya tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang mengkerut dan bibir merah apelnya mengerucut lucu ketika papan _Ski_ itu tidak berhasil terpasang di kakinya.

Tlek

Yunho membantu Jaejoong memasangkan papan _Ski _di kakinya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Ayo! Aku akan mengajarkanmu bermain _Ski_."

Satu jam sudah dengan sabar Yunho terus mengajari Jaejoong tapi, Jaejoong belum juga bisa. Berkali-kali Jaejoong terjatuh saat akan meluncur membuat Yunho khawatir tetapi, Jaejoong yang keras kepala terus saja bermain tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang menyuruhnya untuk istirahat walau hanya sebentar.

Hingga akhirnya setelah dua jam lamanya Jaejoong kini bisa meluncur di atas papan _Ski_ tanpa terjatuh. Jaejoong terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan mainan baru. Ia terlihat sangat antusias sampai melupakan langit sudah tampak gelap dan lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan membuat pemandangan di sekitar _Ski_ _Resort_ menjadi semakin indah dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menerangi gelapnya malam.

.

.

.

_**-Jaejoong POV-**_

Tidak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami di pulau Jeju dan kami pun memutuskan pergi ke _Seongsan Ilchulbong_ atau Puncak Matahari Terbit. Tempat ini semacam kerucut raksasa dengan kawah di bagian tengah yang terbentuk oleh aktivitas _vulkanik_ ribuan tahun lalu.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 lewat 7 menit. Itu berarti 23 menit lagi Matahari akan menampakkan diri. Dengan semangat aku menaiki ratusan anak tangga dan jalan menanjak untuk mencapai bibir tertinggi _Seongsan Ilchulbong_.

"Boo! Hati-hati jangan terburu-buru, nanti kau jatuh!" Yunnie selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku. Tanpa mendengarkan tegurannya aku dengan sengaja malah mempercepat langkah kakiku.

"YAH! YAH! Perhatikan jalanmu, Boo!"

"Ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa, _mehrong~_"

"Kau... Tunggu di sana aku akan menangkapmu."

Wah, gawat beruang gendung akan menangkapku. Dengan cepat aku berlari menaiki anak tangga. Namun, tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Jantungku serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum, napasku memburu. Tuhan kumohon jangan sekarang. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan aku bisa menahannya. Aku berusaha menghirup pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum Yunnie mendekatiku. Dan untunglah Tuhan sepertinya mendengarkan doaku. Karena saat ini napasku berangsur-angsur kembali pulih.

Grep

"Hah...hahh...akhirnya aku berhasil menangkapmu, tuan putri." Yunnie memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Boo? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Yunnie lalu memutar tubuhku menghadap padanya.

"Boo, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" Aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang Yunnie lontarkan tetapi, kemudian aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala.

"Joongie tidak apa-apa. Joongie hanya kedinginan saja." Kilahku.

"Kalau begitu pakailah mantel punyaku." Yunnie membuka mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuhku.

"Aniya, Joongie tidak apa-apa. Nanti Yunnie kedinginan jika mantelnya Joongie pakai." Tolakku dan memberikan mantelnya kembali pada Yunnie. Tapi Yunnie menahan tanganku kemudian memakaikan kembali mantelnya di tubuhku.

"Aku tidak suka dibantah." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku menaiki sisa anak tangga di atas sana.

Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang ketika tangan hangat Yunnie yang dibalut sarung tangan rajut pemberianku pada natal tahun lalu menggenggam tanganku. Suhu yang sangat dingin, dan angin yang berkali-kali menampar ke arah tebing membuatku mengeratkan genggaman tangan Yunnie yang bertaut dengan tanganku.

Akhirnya kami sampai di puncak dengan pengukur suhu menunjukan 3 derajat celsius, angin terasa lebih kencang. Membuat tubuhku sedikit menggigil karenanya. Namun, pemandangan Matahari terbit di puncak segera menghapus dinginnya suhu dan rasa lelah karena menaiki beratus-ratus anak tangga untuk mencapai ke atas sini. Perlahan-lahan langit mulai bercahaya oleh sinar Matahari, deretan gunung menghadirkan _siluet_ bagai sebuah lukisan.

"Yah! Kenapa kalian lama sekali." Junsu menghampiri aku dan Yunho dengan tampang kesal dan kedua tangan yang berkacak pinggang. Tetapi, aku dan Yunnie hanya terkekeh mentertawakannya.

"Sudahlah Su-ie hentikan marahmu itu lebih baik kita segera berfoto bersama sebelum Mataharinya naik semakin atas." Timpal Yoochun sambil membawa sebuah kamera _SLR_ miliknya.

Yoochun meminta tolong pada seorang wisatawan untuk memotret kami berlima yang membelakangi Matahari yang perlahan naik ke peraduannya. Changmin berada di tengah antara aku-Yunnie dan Yoochun-Junsu. Aku memeluk lengan Yunnie dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya sedangkan tangan kananku menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan erat dan setelah itu suara kamera mulai terdengar.

Meski hidupku hanya sebentar tapi menurutku waktu yang diberikan tuhan untukku sudah cukup. Hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum saja hatiku terasa hangat, hanya dengan melihatnya bahagia saja akupun ikut bahagia, walau hanya berada di sisimu saja aku sudah sangat senang.

Namun... entah mengapa perasaan ingin memilikimu sebelum aku pergi dari dunia ini selalu mendominasi pikiran dan hatiku setiap detiknya. Tak peduli seberapa keras kau menolak perasaanku, tak peduli banyaknya orang yang terluka karena keegoisanku, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang mencibirku. _**'Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu'**_ kalimat itukan yang selalu kukatakan padamu setiap aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Tetapi, perasaan yang selalu membayangiku untuk memilikimu sekarang sudah memudar. Bukan! Kau salah jika mengira cintaku padamu sekarang memudar. Bukan begitu tapi, tubuhku rasanya sudah lelah menunggu bibir hatimu mengucapkan dua kata yang ingin sekali kudengar selama ini. _Mianhae_ aku sudah tak bisa menunggumu lagi Yunnie-ya...

_Nan Jeongmal Mianhae... Saranghae..._

_**-Jaejoong POV End-**_

.

.

.

Pulang dari pulau Jeju kondisi tubuh Jaejoong tiba-tiba melemah ia langsung dilarikan ke _Seoul International Hospital _oleh Leeteuk karena pada saat itu Heechul sedang berada di luar kota. Tapi ia sudah menghubungi Heechul untuk segera datang ke rumah sakit. Jaejoong langsung dimasukan ke ruang _UGD_, karena detak jantungnya sempat terhenti beberapa saat.

Leeteuk pengasuh Jaejoong sejak bayi itu duduk dibangku yang mengarah tepat pada pintu ruang _UGD_. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jaejoong. Tautan tangannya yang sedang berdoa tidak pernah lepas sekalipun. Walau airmata terus saja bercucuran dikedua wajah cantiknya yang sedikit menua karena usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat.

"_Imo! _Bagaimana keadaan _Noona_?" Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya menemukan sosok Changmin dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemas dengannya. Ia mengusap airmatanya kemudian menyuruh Changmin untuk duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

Setelah duduk Changmin lalu mengikuti Leeteuk menautkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa.

Drap drap drap

Belum lama Changmin melakukan ritual berdoanya tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar menghampirinya.

"Changmin-ah! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho tak sabaran. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, napasnya memburu karena berlari dan keringat yang tidak berhenti bercucuran dipelipisnya. Changmin lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada dua orang yang berada dibelakang tubuh Yunho. Dapat ia lihat Junsu yang tengah menangis sesegukan dan Yoochun yang berusaha menenangkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah dua jam mereka menunggu, pintu ruang _UGD_ pun akhirnya terbuka menampakkan seorang dokter dan dua orang perawat dibelakangnya. Mereka berdiri dan dengan tidak sabaran menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi _Uri_ Joongie, dokter?" Tanya Leeteuk tak sabaran.

Dokter itu tidak menjawab ia malah menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng lemah, "_Mianhae_, kami sudah berusahaa semampu yang kami bisa tapi... Nona Jaejoong tidak bisa kami selamatkan."

"_ANDWEEEE!"_

Brukkk

Semua orang yang berada di sana menolehkan perhatiannya pada seorang _yeoja_ yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri di atas dinginnya lantai koridor rumah sakit itu. Kemudian dengan tergesa mereka menghampirinya dan membawa _yeoja_ itu dari sana.

.

.

.

Langit begitu gelap ..

Para pelayat sudah meninggalkan pemakaman itu dari tadi. Kecuali seorang pemuda bermata _musang_ yang sepertinya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Awan hitam menyelimuti permukaan langit menutupi awan biru yang terlihat indah sore itu. Rintik-rintik air hujanpun turun begitu saja dari langit, seolah ikut merasakan kepedihan.

Sama halnya seperti seorang _namja_ yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua lututnya disamping gundukan tanah basah dengan sebuah batu marmer hitam yang menghiasinya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya yang terbalut jas berwarna hitam itu basah oleh guyuran air hujan. Tetesan air terjatuh tepat di punggung tangannya dan tetesan air itu berasal dari pelupuk mata _musangnya_ yang bercampur dengan air hujan.

Mata _musangnya_ memandang bingkai foto yang terdapat di samping batu marmer hitam dengan ukiran tinta emas di atasnya. Saat melihat foto dan nama yang tercetak di batu maremer hitam itu hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan pedih. Airmata tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sudut matanya saat kilasan-kilasan ingatan kebersamaannya dengan gadis itu terus berputar dalam otaknya.

_**-Yunho POV-**_

Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendiri. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungimu dan menjagamu agar kau tidak pergi dan tetap berada di sisiku. Aku juga tahu sekuat apa usahamu untuk bertahan dari rasa sakit yang selalu menderamu selama ini. Tapi, kau pergi terlalu cepat.

Bukankah kau ingin mendengar mulutku mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat ingin sekali kau dengar selama ini. _**'Nado Saranghae'**_ itu kan yang ingin kau dengar. Sekarang aku sudah mengucapkannya tidakkah kau mendengarkannya. Haah... Kau pasti tidak mendengarnya kan? Sudah kuduga kau tidak mendengarkannya karena kau memang selalu tidak mendengarkanku.

Baiklah aku mengerti kau mungkin sudah lelah menungguku untuk mengatakannya. Tapi... Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai malam natal tiba. Padahal aku sudah meyakinkan hatiku dan mengatakannya saat malam natal tiba nanti malam ini. Kenapa kau pergi saat aku sudah mulai yakin untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu.

Kau membuatku merasa seperti orang jahat...

Kau membuatku merasa sangat bersalah...

Kau membuatku kecewa...

Kau membuatku sedih...

Kau membuatku marah pada diriku sendiri...

Kau membuatku membenci diriku sendiri...

Dan kau membuat separuh hatiku hilang terbawa olehmu...

_Mianhae_ sudah membuatmu menunggu...

_Saranghae_ aku mencintamu...

.

.

.

**-**_**5 years ago-**_

Aku menatap ruangan serba putih dan berbau _khas_ ini dengan kesal. Aku benci bau rumah sakit seandainya saja aku tidak telat makan mungkin penyakit lambungku tidak akan kambuh dan aku tidak akan berada di tempat menyebalkan ini.

Aku bosan dari kemarin hanya duduk diam di atas tempat tidur yang bahkan 3 kali lebih kecil dari milikku. Siang tadi Umma pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti untukku selama aku dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Sahabatku Yoochun dan Junsu sudah pulang dari tadi bersama Umma.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya aku putuskan untuk keluar dan berjalan-jalan disekitar taman rumah sakit berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana.

Haaah... Aku menghela napasku setelah satu jam mengelilingi taman tetapi, tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatianku. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang atau sekedar duduk dibangku yang tersedia di sini. Tanganku sudah pegal karena terus menyeret tiang infus sedari tadi, akupun kemudian mendudukkan tubuhku pada salah satu bangku kosong di sana untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahku.

Kupejamkan mataku menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut pada sore hari ini.

Dukk

"Aww!"

Cepat-cepat aku membuka mataku ketika gendang telingaku mendengar suara ringisan seseorang. Kuedarkan mataku mencari sumber suara itu, tapi aneh disekitarku tidak ada siapa-siapa. Bulu kudukku bereaksi, aku merinding ketika membayangkan sesosok makhluk kasat mata penunggu bangku ini berada disekitarku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, namun ketika akan melangkah sebuah tangan sudah mencekal pergelangan kakiku di bawah sana.

Tubuhku semakin gemetar, "Kumohon jangan ganggu aku. Aku minta maaf sudah lancang menduduki tempat dudukmu. Aku janji tidak akan duduk di bangku ini lagi, untuk itu tolong lepaskan aku." Ucapku takut.

"_Cheogiyo_... Bisa kau membantuku keluar dari sini?"

Huh? Kenapa makhluk itu bisa berbicara?

"_Jebbal_... Kaki kananku _kram_ dan aku tidak bisa menggerakannya."

Aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku bingung. Kenapa makhluk yang sudah tidak mempunyai raga bisa merasakan _kram_ di kakinya?

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak mau membantuku."

Aku tersadar oleh suaranya yang mengalun lembut di telingaku. Aku lalu membalikan tubuhku kemudian berjongkok untuk melihat makhluk? Di bawah bangku yang tadi sempat kududuki.

Dengan tangan gemetar aku menyentuh tangan putih pucat itu. Hangat, itu yang kurasakan ketika menyentuhnya. Kemudian aku membantunya keluar dari bawah bangku.

Deg

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang saat sesosok makhluk cantik berdiri di depanku. Ternyata dugaanku benar ia memang sesosok makhluk. Makhluk yang sangat cantik sehingga menyerupai malaikat tanpa sayap. Rambut hitam panjang, mata bulat, hidung bangir, bibir merah apel, dan kulit pucatnya yang begitu indah dan bersinar dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"_Gomawo_, sudah menolongku." Gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya padaku -berterima kasih-

"_Ne, Cheonmaneyo_." Balasku.

Ia berbalik memunggungiku namun kali ini aku yang mencegahnya pergi dengan balas mencekal lengannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandangku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jung Yunho. Panggil saja aku Yunho." Entah kenapa mulutku tiba-tiba saja bergerak sendiri dan memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, mata _doe_-nya memandang mata _musangku_ dengan pandangan yang sulit kubaca. Tapi, kemudian bibir apelnya mengukir sebuah senyuman yang membuat jantungku kembali berdetak tidak teratur.

"Kim Jaejoong. Cukup panggil aku Joongie."

"_YA! Noona_, kau kemana saja perawat Han dan perawat Shin dari tadi mencarimu. Meskipun kau tidak suka kau harus meminum obatnya." Tiba-tiba saja seorang anak laki-laki dengan tinggi badan sepantar denganku dan bibir tipis sedikit lebar datang menghampiri kami atau menghampiri Joongie lebih tepatnya.

"Minnie? Kapan kau datang?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ayo! _Noona_ harus kembali. Aku kasihan pada perawat Han dan Shin yang dari tadi mencarimu." Anak laki-laki itu lalu menyeret Joongie pergi dari taman meninggalkanku yang hanya terpaku melihat kepergiannya.

_**-Yunho POV End-**_

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja Yunho dan Jaejoong ditaman pada hari itu. Mereka menjadi teman baik. Setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu dan bermain bersama. Jika tidak ditaman mereka akan bermain diruang rawat Yunho maupun Jaejoong. Sesekali Changmin sepupu Jaejoong juga akan ikut bermain, yah walaupun namja pecinta makanan itu hanya diam tidak banyak bicara. Juga _duo_ Yoosu yaitu Yoochun dan Junsu jika mereka datang untuk membesuk Yunho.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Yunho dirawat dirumah sakit dan hari ini ia di izinkan pulang. Mrs. Jung dan seorang pelayan keluarga Jung sedang membereskan barang-barang Yunho, sedangkan Ji Hye adik perempuan Yunho tengah bermain boneka di sofa yang tersedia di kamar rawat _VVIP_ itu.

"_Umma_! Apa _Umma_ membawa bunga lily dan boneka gajah penasananku?" Tanya Yunho pada Mrs. Jung tiba-tiba.

"Ne, _Umma_ membawanya. Umma memasukkannya pada kantong kertas di atas meja sana." Tunjuk Mrs. Jung pada sebuah kantong kertas merah muda di atas meja dekat sofa.

Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil kantong kertas yang berisi sebuket bunga lily dan sebuah boneka gajah berukuran sedang warna abu di dalamnya.

"Untuk siapa bunga dan boneka itu, _Oppa_?" Tanya Ji Hye pada Yunho yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ah iya! _Umma_ juga ingin tahu. Memangnya itu untuk siapa, Yun?" Tanya Mrs. Jung yang kemudian duduk disamping Yunho.

"Hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Joongie." Jawab Yunho yakin.

"Sudah _Umma_ duga _Uri_ Yunho ternyata memang menaruh perasaannya pada Joongie selama ini. Tapi, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat, Yun?"

"_Ani_. Hanya dengan melihatnya hatiku menjadi hangat. Rasanya seperti melangkah ke jalan yang sudah ditakdirkan."

"_Aigo!_ Apa-apaan itu. Kata-kata _Oppa_ membuatku mual saja."

"_YAH!_ Aku berkata jujur tahu." Kesal Yunho pada Ji Hye yang meledeknya.

"Sudahlah hentikan bukannya kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu Yun. Kalau begitu ayo cepat tunggu apalagi." Ujar Mrs. Jung menengahi perdebatan antara kedua anaknya itu.

Seolah lupa dengan ledekan Ji Hye, bibir hati Yunho menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemudian pergi dari ruang rawatnya sambil tak lupa membawa buket bunga dan boneka gajahnya.

.

.

.

Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga tapi sedikit gugup Yunho berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit menuju ruang rawat Jaejoong. Namun ditengah perjalanannya ia tak sengaja mendengar sebuah suara seseorang di dalam ruangan dokter khusus untuk penyakit jantung itu.

"Kumohon aku akan membayar berapapun biayanya. Bagaimana dengan _transplantasi_?"

"Maaf Nyonya Kim keadaan jantung Nona Jaejoong sudah sangat parah. Melakukan _transplantasi_ pun akan sangat percuma."

"Tapi... joongie... dia masih kecil. Umurnya bahkan belum genap 7 tahun. Lalu jika dia pergi aku dengan siapa. Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini hanya dia yang kupunya. Biarkan dia hidup, biarkan _Uri_ Joongie hidup. Lakukan cara apapun untuk menyembuhkannya."

"Maaf..."

"... Satu hal lagi yang harus kami beritahu pada anda Nyonya Kim. Menurut penelitian tim medis, kami memperkirakan usia putri anda mungkin tidak akan melebihi 17 tahun. Itu hanya menurut tim medis, kami tidak tahu kedepannya akan seperti apa karena tuhanlah yang merencanakan dan kami hanya memprediksi. Dan anda harus ingat satu hal, Nona Jaejoong tidak boleh sedih ataupun terkejut. Karena jika terlalu senang itu akan membunuhnya. Jika terlalu senang atau bahagia jantungnya akan berhenti..."

Brukkk

"Nyonya Kim!"

Srekkk

Bunga dan kantong kertas yang dipegang Yunho jatuh di atas lantai koridor. Tubuhnya gemetar jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat setelah mendengar kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Matanya terasa panas kemudian tanpa diperintah cairan bening keluar dari mata setajam _musang_ itu. Ia mengusap dengan kasar cairan yang turun membasahi kedua pipinya lalu mengambil kembali bunga dan kantong kertas yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Baru saja ia akan melangkah, kehadiran seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya membuatnya terkejut dan mengurungkan langkah kakinya.

"Kau mau kemana, _Hyung_?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku ingin menemui, Joongie." Yunho meneruskan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti melewati orang di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi." Lagi-lagi langkah kaki Yunho terhenti oleh ucapan Changmin.

"Joongie bilang ia hanya sakit _asma_ bukan jantung." Ujar Yunho tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya. Jadi, urungkan niatmu itu."

"Dia dokter bukan tuhan dan aku tidak percaya padanya."

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan? Kaulah resiko baginya. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini hanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Begitu juga denganku..." Lirih Changmin diakhir kalimatnya.

Yunho terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Saat ini otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini. Dugaannya selama ini ternyata benar jika Changmin menyukai sepupunya sendiri.

Melihat Yunho tidak bereaksi Changmin kemudian pergi dan berjalan melewati Yunho.

"Biarkan aku tetap berada di sisinya. Aku akan menjaganya."

Kali ini langkah kaki Changmin yang terhenti karena kalimat Yunho, "Baik kebahagiaan atau kesedihan akan membunuhnya. Dia mungkin akan meninggal kapan saja." Balas Changmin.

"Aku tahu, untuk itu aku akan berusaha untuk menjaganya agar tak terlalu behagia atau sedih."

"Terserah. Kau memang keras kepala." Setelah berkata seperti itu Changmin pun pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang memandang punggungnya sampai menghilang ditikungan koridor

.

.

.

_**-Epilog- **_

Sudah setahun semenjak kepergian Jaejoong. Dan selama itu sosok Yunho berubah drastis. Ia menjadi manusia sedingin es. Jarang tersenyum bahkan berbicarapun hanya seperlunya saja. Yunho menjadi sosok yang sulit di dekati. Pertunangannya dengan Ahra sudah dibatalkan saat sebelum Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya. Orang tuanya tidak marah sama sekali saat Yunho mengatakan jujur tentang perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Mereka bahkan mendukung dan menyemangatinya saat Yunho memutuskan akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jaejoong terutama _Eomma_-nya yang terlihat sangat antusias karena ia memang sudah mengetahui perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Hari di mana ia akan mengungkapkannya gadis itu malah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Seorang namja bermata musang menaruh sebuket bunga lily di atas tanah merah yang berhiaskan batu marmer hitam. '_**Kim JaeJoong'**_ itulah nama yang terukir di atas marmer hitam yang bertintakan emas itu. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa.

Selesai berdoa ia lalu mengusap batu marmer itu dengan lembut, "Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana." Ujar Yunho sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir dengan penyakit lambungku karena aku makan dengan teratur."

"Kau lihat, hari ini adalah wisuda kelulusan kita di _SMA_. Sayang sekali seharusnya kau juga memakai _toga_ sepertiku. Eoh, kau iri ya aku mendapat mendali untuk siswa berprestasi kedua. Yah! Kau jangan tertawa aku tahu aku hanya mendapat juara 2 karena juara 1 selalu dipegang oleh sepupumu yang suka makan itu. Baiklah karena kau tidak hadir saat upacara kelulusan tadi aku akan menyimpan mendaliku ini di sini agar kau bangga padaku. Keke.. " Yunho terkekeh. Ia melepas medali yang tergantung di lehernya dan menyimpan medali itu pada figura foto Jaejoong.

Yunho terdiam sesaat kemudian berujar kembali, "Boo! Maaf mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengunjungimu. Karena besok aku akan pergi ke _Amerika_ untuk meneruskan sekolahku di _Harvard Medical School University_." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "Aku ingin jadi seorang dokter jantung terbaik diantara yang terbaik, untuk itu aku memutuskan sekolah di sana. Aku ingin menyelamatkan banyak orang dari rasa sakit yang selalu membelenggunya... Boo, kau cukup perhatikan dan lihat aku di atas sana, ne." Selesai berbicara Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada figura foto di samping batu marmer itu dan mengecupnya.

Setelah itu Yunho kemudian berdiri dan merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut karena lama berjongkok. Sebelum pergi ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk terakhir kali pada gundukan tanah itu, "Aku pergi. Anyeong..." Setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sesosok gadis yang tengah berdiri di samping makam yang baru saja Yunho kunjungi.

"_Sampai Jumpa..."_

.

.

.

Damn, gara-gara pesawat yang kutumpangi _delay_ dua jam sekarang aku terlambat. Semoga saja orang yang menjemputku masih menunggu kedatanganku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku sedikit tergesa dan mengedarkan pandanganku berharap menemukan seseorang memegang papan namaku. Namun kemudian pandanganku berhenti pada seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang bertumpu di kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk di atas bangku dekat penjual minuman. Sebenarnya yang kuperhatikan bukan orangnya tapi, sebuah papan nama yang mencetak namaku di sana dengan huruf _hangul_ di salah satu tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memeluk kedua kakinya_._

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya, **"Maaf. Apa kau seseorang yang ditugaskan Mrs. Kim pemilik apartemen xx untuk menjemputku?"** Tanyaku padanya dalam bahasa internasional (Inggis) tentu saja. Namun, ia bergeming tidak merespon dan tetap pada posisinya itu –tertidur-.

"**Permisi..."** Ucapku lagi sambil menusuk-nusukkan jari telunjuk kananku pada lengannya.

"Eughhh" Oh! kali ini usahaku berhasil. Pemuda itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

Deg

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik ketika wajah itu mendongak kemudian mengerjap-kerjapkan mata doenya yang sangat mirip dengan...

Tidak mungkin bibir merah apel itu,

Hidung bangir itu,

Dan kulit putih pucat itu...

"Kim Jaejoong!" Seruku tiba-tiba.

"**Ya? Kenapa anda bisa tahu namaku?"**

.

.

.

**END**

**Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti silakan tanyakan saja, oke?**

**Butuh SEQUEL gak, nih?**

**Jika banyak yang minat sama sequel-nya akan saya buat. Tapi, tidak sekarang, tunggu setelah salah satu FF aku yang laen kelar. Keke... :p**

_**Gygit93, 09 Januari 2014**_

_**04:00 AM**_


End file.
